Makeover
by CornMuffinMissy
Summary: The school prom is coming and this time Sam wants to go. Because she is crushing on a certain guy. She makes herself prettier once again, but someone else falls for her. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Makeover**

**The school prom is coming and this time Sam wants to go. Because she is crushing on a certain guy. She makes herself prettier once again, but someone else falls for her. Who will she choose?**

**Chapter 1-Skip**

History class at Ridgeway High droned on. Several students were passing notes, texting, or just were not listening. Very few were able to concentrate on their notes, and those that did, were either forced to, or were teacher pets.

A brown-eyed brunette finally put her pencil down, and instead, took out her Iphone. She began to text, her fingers moving fast and skillfully. The typical texter.

Behind her was a brunette boy. A stack of papers accompanied him. Not of notes though, no, those were in his black backpack at his feet, but of information on a camcorder. He looked through each paper, sometimes writing on it, others just looking at dreamily. The typical tech-geek.

On his right was a girl with curly blond hair. A dark green backpack sat at her feet, full of crumpled papers. Her head was resting on her arms, and though no snore came from her, all knew she was sleeping because of her closed eyes and closed mouth. One hand had a cell phone in it, and the other was resting on a sheet of paper titled, "Ways to torture Freddie". The typical bully. As well as tomboy.

The teacher, a fairly tall lady with brown-red hair and ugly glasses, was oblivious to the texting girl, sleeping blond, and tech-obsessed boy.

That is, until there was a loud snitch of "Hot'N'Cold" by Katy Perry. And a crash of papers. As well as a snore.

"Benson! Puckett! Shay! Detention!" the teacher snarled at the three in the back. Both the brunettes looked horrified but the blond continued to sleep. This made the teacher furious and every student knew it. She swished to the chalkboard, grabbed a ruler, and when she had reached the desk, banged it. The blond woke with a start, and looked up. "Is class over yet?" she mumbled. This caused laughter from the classmates. "No, Samantha. It isn't over yet. Detention." was the teacher's snappy reply. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Samantha grumbled. She was fuming, because she hated being called Samantha, she preferred Sam, and the teachers were the only ones that called her by her full name.

*************

"Man, my mom is going to ground me for weeks!" the boy whined. They had escaped from History for the bell rang not too long after they had received detentions, and were now at their lockers. The boy, who had a locker a bit away from the two girls, had already retrieved his books and was standing next to the blond. "Oh, shut up Benson." the blond snapped. "Sam, be nice to Freddie." was the brunette girl's warning. "Whatever, let's go." she snapped back. Her locker door was slammed and the trio trudged off.

The three teens reached the separate hallways. The boy, Freddie, and blond, Sam both had English but the brunette girl had Math. They waved goodbyes and set off.

Sam and Freddie walked along, a comfortable silence now among them. Freddie was used to Sam's constant bullying and had gotten over it quickly.

All was silent as they walked, but a girlish scream interrupted. Eager for excitement, they sprinted off.

A fairly tall boy, with brown hair and nice muscles, was holding a fat and shirtless boy by the foot, who was screaming. Freddie was looking for help, but Sam was focused on something else. She was staring at his charming blue eyes. And the way he grinned was so amazing. She continued to stare at the boy dreamily.

"Freddie help!'" came the shirtless boy's screams. But Freddie was focused on something else. He was looking at the blond next to him. Both the bully and victim noticed and looked at her. She finally noticed their curious glances and blushed wildly. Before any word could be said, she had hurried off, backpack over shoulder.

The shirtless boy was dropped and he scrambled off. "Who is the hot chick?" the brown-haired boy asked. "Her name is Sam." Freddie answered

" She is pretty." said the boy. Freddie stayed silent.

"You two aren't dating though?" he asked, after seeing Freddie's expression.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, okay. Name is Nate. Call me Skip." Skip held his hand out and Freddie shook it politely.

"Freddie. You look familiar. Do you have Mr. Binson for third period?" Freddie asked.

"Actually, I do. But I don't recogonize you at all." Skip replied. The boys let out light chuckles at this and talked for a few more minutes. Finally, a teacher shooed them away and the boys separated.

When Freddie entered English, the usual greeted him- a fat man with a long black beard, snoring on the desk. Behind him stood the whiteboard, covered in messy notes. But of course, no one cared. The same old thing.

But as Freddie sat in his seat, he noticed there was someone writing. After setting his stuff down, he moved over and recognized Sam. She wasn't in her assigned seat, no surprise there, but she was writing. School notes. Not doodles. But school notes. He walked back, confused. After taking his seat, his navy blue flip phone was taken out and he began to text Sam as it was the safest way.

**TechSmartie: Hey**

**HamEater: wat do u want, benson?**

**TechSmartie: u seem different. U alrite? I mean, ur copying notes!**

**HamEater: im fine, ok? Its none of ur beeswax benson anyway**

**TechSmartie: ok, ok**

**TechSmartie: can I ask u one thing tho?**

**HameEater: WELL**

**TechSmartie: u know that guy we met in the hallway? Well, his name is Skip, but I was wundrn, do u like him?**

**HamEater: **

**TechSmartie: hello?**

**HamEater:**

**TechSmartie: whatever, txt u later then**

Freddie shut his phone and glanced at his blond-haired frenemy. She had gone back to writing, her phone gone. He sighed and unable to copy the notes himself, texted other friends.

**Sam's POV**

I continued to copy Mr. Hinson's notes. _No way_ was I going to tell Fredward I had a crush on Skip. But I mean, come on, he was cute, strong. He loved to bully, had wonderful eyes, he was my perfect guy. But then again, he probably didn't like me. I mean, no guy has ever had feelings for me. Jonah used me. Shane probably liked Carly better. Gibby hates me. So does Freddie. I mean, no guy wants me. So why should I bother? I wasn't good enough anyway. I let these thoughts soar into my head, not able to get them out, and only a few minutes later did I feel a single tear roll down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Makeover**

**The school prom is coming and this time Sam wants to go. Because she is crushing on a certain guy. She makes herself prettier once again, but someone else falls for her. Who will she choose?**

**Chapter 2- She likes him**

Carly, Sam and Freddie entered Carly's apartment as they usually did after school. Both Freddie and Carly greeted Spencer, Carly's older brother who was in the living room, but Sam stayed quiet. Spencer couldn't help but think, "I wonder what's wrong with Sam." He glanced at the blond and she looked thoughtful. Spencer had no idea what was going on but decided to stay quiet. He headed for the door.

"Where are you going Spence?" Carly asked.

"I have a date. Hot girl. Her name's Vicky. She's Socko's cousin. Socko says she's a Victoria Secret's _model. _" Spencer told her happily. Carly nodded, smiling at the irony of the name and Spencer left.

While Sam and Freddie sat on the couch, throwing their bags aside, Carly went into the kitchen.

"Will you help me prepare snacks Sam?" Carly asked her best friend casually. Sam agreed, just as casual.

As soon as the two girls entered the kitchen, Sam was pulled into the corner by the fridge.

"What is wrong with you Sam?" Freddie-"But the brunette never got a chance to finish because Sam had leapt at Freddie who had looked up, a startled expression on his face, but pure fear in his chocolate brown eyes. Sam jumped onto him and after a few minutes of screaming, scarmbling, and more screaming, Sam had him pinned down. Her knees held down his legs, and her arms grabbed his. She leaned down to his ear and in a tight and furious whisper, she said, "Benson, why in heck did you tell _anyone?_ I wanted to tell Carly myself?"

"I-I-didn't Sam. All I said was that you were acting strange, and it started after you met him." Freddie protested carefully. He was frowning, but then his frown changed to a smirk.

"So you do like him?"

"No, not at all!" Sam protested but she knew he knew it wasn't true. Out of embarassment, she jumped off him and ran out of the apartment, door slamming behind her.

**Carly's POV**

I glared at Freddie and sighed. "No use going after her. She is too fast," I muttered. Freddie stood up and we sat on the couch.

"You know, she does like him," Freddie pointed out after a few moments of silence. I said nothing.

"I don't understand why she wants to hide it though. She didn't hide it when she liked Shane, Pete...or Jonah." my friend continued. I nodded slowly.

"You have a point Freddie. It _is _wierd. I'll ask her later. But if you want to live, don't metion it. At all." I told him. His reply was a simple, "K," and there was silence once more.

**Sam's POV**

I sprinted out of the Shay's apartment, expecting protests, but there were none. I slammed the door behind me and smoothly turned a corner to the elevator. Quickly I pushed the "down" button and impatiently began to wait, jumping from side to side. At last the silver-gray doors opened. A crowd of people were in it, and as they left, I shoved my way through. I closed the doors just as the last foot stepped out. I then pushed the "lobby" button and it jerked downwards. After a minute or two the doors slid open. I ran out into the cool spring air, ignoring Lubert's cries.

Now that I was out of the building, I sped up a bunch. I swerved past herds of people, sometimes even ducking under them, and knocking their bags out of their pale hands. I skidded to a halt at a crosswalk just as cars began to roar across it. I groaned and as soon as the sign had changed from "stop" to "go", I dashed across it, turned to my right, and ran down a rather empty street for a few minutes. Finally, I was able to race to the left and jump down a set of stone stairs. I slowed to a jog as I made my way to the subway station.

The station was cool, which I loved considering I had ran all the way there. I collected my ticket, went through the gates, and loaded right onto a creamy white car labeled "**A58".**

I sat on an empty seat and memories snuck into my thoughts. Memories of my dad. Of him leaving. When I was only nine.

_"Daddy, don't go!" I cry. My dad, a tall handsome man with blondish-brown hair and bright blue eyes, shakes his head._

_"I have to go, Sammy. I'm sorry." he tells me quietly._

_"But why?" I scream, my voice breaking into sobs._

_"Mommy and I...we don't get along. She doesn't want me here." he says._

_My lip quivers and his strong arms wrap me in hug. He kisses my head._

_"I love you Sammy. Mommy will take good care of you. If she doesn't, then you have to fend for yourself unless you want to be taken away." he tells me. I nod, knowing my eyes were so big and blue and begging him to stay._

_My dad stands up and gets in his black corvet. The car backs down my driveway and suddenly I find my legs moving, and I'm chasing after him. I chase his car down my street, not stopping to breathe. I start to leave my street but then gentle, warm hands grab my arm. I look behind me. I'm looking at a smiling woman. She has brown eyes and a kind look on her face. Her hair is dark brown, just reaching her shoulders. Beside her is a boy about my age. He has short hair, the same color as his mom's; a dark brown. But his eyes, they are a kind chocolate brown. He's looking at me in a way I can't decide._

_"Sammy, let him go." the lady says. And suddenly I recogonize her. Mrs. Benson. She is my neighbor, and is moving a few days. Freddie is in my class. _

_"Why would he leave me?" I mumur sadly. I snatch away my arm and slowly walk back home with a trudge in my step. _

_"It's just how life is Sam." Mrs. Benson says in a thoughtful tone. I then remember her husband is in the navy, and almost died._

_The next few weeks were hard. I couldn't forget my daddy, the one who had loved me so much. But I managed. Mom took care of me, though not much. But I managed. Without anyone. Freddie and I kept to ourselves. _

_Sometimes at night I would dream of dad holding me in his arms. Other times, he would push me away and scream at me. When I had the bad dreams, I would wake up sobbing._

_But I managed._

I was so lost in my own thoughts I barely got off at my stop. As I walked out of the subway, tears sprang in my eyes at the memory of my dad. I really wanted him.

I needed him.

**Well hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the short chappie and loooooooooooong wait! Please tell me if I was in character, cuz it really helps. Flames aren't welcome. Why read a story you hate? Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviews!**

**~Future**


	3. Chapter 3

**Makeover**

** Chapter 3- Sam's Home**

**Sorry for the super long wait. I finally have ideas though. By the way, in iQuit iCarly, they showed Sam's living room but I forgot what it looked like so I made it up on my own. Sorry bout that.**

**Sam's POV**

I walk down the empty, silent streets. I pass a few small food markets, a bank, a tattoo parlor and a jewelry store. It wasn't closing time; it was just empty for whatever reason today. Usually the streets are fairly crowded, especially on Thursdays.

I look above me and saw dark thunder clouds. Of course. All it does is rain in Seattle. I sigh, wanting sunshine and nice weather. Instead I begin to feel raindrops splash against my backpack. I quicken my pace to a jog and finally reach my neighborhood, "Crestlord" Yea, I know, weird name. But I didn't make it up. I turn on "ShellFish Lane" and come upon my house which is wood with a black roof. The grass was too tall, uncut. I stop at the mailbox, grab the mail and walked up the concrete driveway. Sighing to myself, I can't help but wonder what my mom is doing at the moment.

I open the door and smelled the air. No alcohol, only air freshener. Growing suspicious, I go into my living room which consists of a small tan couch, medium-sized TV, coffee table and side table with a lamp. My mom is frantically dusting and suddenly spoke.

"Samantha, good you came home. Guy's coming over for a date. Clean up the kitchen." She orders, not even looking up or greeting me.

"Ok, after I drop my bag off upstairs." I say.

"No, he'll be here any minute." My mom snaps. I roll my eyes and exit the living room, through a hallway and into the kitchen. Looking at the sink, I groan. Tons of bottles and plates are piled in it. I trudge over there and grabbed all the bottles, dump them in the trash. I wash some of the plates, put others in the dishwasher. I wash off the counter, clean out the fridge. Soon, the kitchen is spotless. I smile to myself and go left, which are the stairs. I climb up the wide, gray-carpeted steps and nearly fell back when a bundle of fur jumps out at me, hissing. Frothy.

"Frothy," I laugh picking him up and carrying him to my room.

My room is small but awesome. The walls are camo green; my bed blankets a matching color. I have a small wooden desk with papers covering it, and a slide-door closet. My dresser is wooden with 5 drawers filled with a fair amount of clothes. I do wear makeup, and that is all on my dresser. The dresser has few pictures. Melanie, Me, Mom me and Melanie, and then there's one. It was taken when Melanie and I were four. It's the only picture with my dad. He's smiling, showing off his white teeth. I'm on one shoulder, curly hair falling down my shoulders. Melanie is on the other shoulder, her straight hair also falling down her shoulders. My dad has one arm each around us. I remember how after the picture I hugged him hard. Then we had a conversation I'll never forget.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, I wuv you." I smile, hugging him hard. My dad looks down on me._

"_I love you too, Sam." He picks me up and spins me in a circle, me giggling like crazy._

"_Daddy, will you always be wif me?" I ask when he's done spinning me. His face turns serious._

"_Sammy…yes. I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you side." He promises._

"_I'll nefer weve your side eifer, Daddy." I say, resting my head on his shoulder._

_ Flashback Ends_

"You…you promised you would never leave my side!" I say angrily at the picture, at his smiling, loving face.

"You PROMISED me! You're a liar!" My words turn high, loud and I start shrieking.

"LIAR! I TRUSTED YOU! You left my side! I HATE you!" I scream at him. I grab the picture and throw it against the wall. It doesn't break. Only leaves a dent in my wall.

Furious, I grab a baseball bat and smash the picture frame. It breaks the glass, but barely dents the actual picture. I smash the glass some more. Glass scatters across my hardwood floor. I don't care though. I hate my mom for making my dad leave, hate my dad for breaking his promise. I hate myself because I believed him. And I made a promise to never trust anyone but me.

Suddenly growing tired, I stomp across the floor, the sharp edges of the glass cutting into my foot. I jump on my bed and fall into a restless sleep.

When I wake up, my right foot is soaked in blood. Panicking, I look at it carefully and see a huge piece of glass dug into it. I try to get it out, but only puss trails out. Shaky with fear, I wobble downstairs to show my mom. She's not in the kitchen or the living room so that must mean she's in her bedroom. Rolling my eyes, I look at my injury. Turns out a smaller piece went into my shin as well which is bleeding slightly. But it's the bottom of my foot that worries me. I left a trail of blood coming down the steps and its hurts like crazy. Plus, I feel really dizzy and tired. I take out my phone and try to dial Carly's number. Instead, I fall backwards onto the floor. The last thing I see before I pass out are purple unicorns eating silver lizards.

**Haha, Cliffhanger! I know, now this is also focusing on Sam and her family issues. I'm actually curious. Do you guys want this to be about her and Skip and the prom, or her and her dad and stuff like that? Or should I combine it? Please leave me an answer in the reviews. I'm starting to get ideas so I should update faster next time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and check out my other stories please!**


End file.
